Tributo
by Italia Veneciana
Summary: AU. Loki ha ganado contra los Vengadores y es ahora quien gobierna la Tierra. Escoge a diversos sirvientes del mundo pero, especialmente a cinco jóvenes menores de dieciocho años, sin decirles su propósito, cada uno de un continente distinto. Con los Vengadores encerrados, ¿Qué será de la Tierra a manos del Dios del Engaño...?
1. Llegada

Mi corazón palpitaba con fuerza. Temblaba nerviosamente, mirando al frente mientras moría mi labio inferior. Estábamos ahí. Toda la ciudad reunida, observando a la misma persona. Era él: un hombre joven, pálido, vestido predominantemente de verde y negro. Lucía una armadura, con partes doradas, así como un casco del mismo color. Su cabello era negro como la noche, hasta los hombros. Tenía un estupendo físico. Hablaba. Y era el mismo que había vencido a los Vengadores en Nueva York hacía un tiempo. Había reclamado el mundo como suyo… nada sería igual. Nunca más.

-Y ahora… escogeré a un menor de edad de cada continente, que vendrá conmigo… y será mi esclavo de por vida.- terminó. Sonreía con cierta malicia-.

No creí que fuera alguien de aquí. No de Caracas. No de Venezuela. No de este país tercermundista, sino de alguno más desarrollado… probablemente Estados Unidos, Canadá, o algo parecido.

-A ver, América… ¿A quién me darás como tributo…?

Tributo. Recordé "Los Juegos del Hambre", con esa sola palabra. ¿Y si salía alguno de mis primos…? No podría afrontarlo.

Él usaba omnipresencia en toda ciudad del mundo… y así elegir a quién participaría, probablemente apuntándolo.

-Tú. -

La voz me sacó de mi mente en su totalidad, dejándome incrédula por unos segundos. Al volver a la realidad, todos me miraban. Y él me apuntaba con su dedo índice, sus ojos aguamarina mirándome con astucia.

-Tú serás el tributo de América.- repite, con una sonrisa torcida.

Se me heló la sangre por completo. Volteé en todas direcciones, asustada. Sólo veía a mi madre mirarme con compasión, a mi padre, sin saber qué hacer y a mi abuela, tapándose la boca mientras ahogaba un grito.

-Ven aquí.- dijo él con frialdad, extendiéndome una mano desde la lejanía.

Yo no estaba cerca. No éramos una familia importante, así que lo menos que pensábamos fue que sería yo. Al menos agradecía que no fue nadie de mis primos en otras ciudades… estaba dispuesta a sacrificarme por mi continente, para que nadie más fuera esclavo. Sólo quedaba que tampoco seleccionaran a mi familia de España. Caminé, con miedo hacia él, mordiéndome el labio inferior. Al final, tomé su mano, temblando. Una corriente eléctrica recorrió mi cuerpo ante su gélido tacto. Después de unos segundos, sentí como si me arrancaran del suelo con fuerza y desaparecimos. Al tocar tierra de nuevo, caí de rodillas y perdí el conocimiento.

-

Desperté, abriendo y cerrando los ojos repetidas veces. No sabía dónde me encontraba. Había una mujer joven parada cerca de donde estaba yo acostada, una camilla.

-Vaya, has despertado…- dijo amablemente mientras esbozaba una cálida sonrisa.

Al enfocar bien la vista, logré distinguir sus facciones. Era alta y delgada, sumamente blanca y con un tinte marrón chocolate en el cabello. Tenía grandes ojos oscuros, pero amigables.

-¿Dónde estoy…? ¿Quién eres…?- logré articular débilmente.

Ella soltó una suave risa. Luego respondió.

-Estás… en el palacio. No estoy muy segura de en qué parte del mundo. Yo soy Vanessa. Venezuela, 22 años. Un gusto.- tendió una mano para que se la estrechase. Lo hice.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?

-Al servicio de nuestro amo… a contra de voluntad.- respondió sin ánimos, soltando un bufido. – Te está esperando en el jardín con los demás tributos. Hablaremos más tarde.

Asentí, aun algo atontada y me levanté. Tras caminar hacia donde yo creí que era el jardín (y perderme como una cría), logré llegar. Había ahí, cinco personas. "El dictador" y cuatro jóvenes que parecían ser de distintas partes del mundo. Él me miraba, hastiado. Me mordí el labio en señal de pedir perdón, lo que obviamente, ignoró.

Me formé en fila con los otros cuatro jóvenes.

-No sé sus nombres… y por reglas de cortesía debería aprenderlos, así que vamos con las presentaciones. Al final, me presentaré yo también, para que dejen de llamarme "dictador" en sus mentes. Eso va por usted, señorita América.- me miró con sus ojos aguamarina. Temblé de miedo. Encima, podía leer las mentes.

_"Excelente…"_, pensé con sarcasmo.

-Tú primero, Asia.- ordenó.

Un joven tomó la palabra. Tenía el cabello negro y rasgos apropiados de su continente. Su acento era bastante fuerte en el inglés que habló.

-Mi nombre es Eichiro. Tengo diecisiete años y vengo de Japón.

-Oceanía.-

Una chica de cabello marrón oscuro sonrió melosamente y habló.

-Soy Jennifer, de Australia y tengo diecisiete años.

Supuse desde ese momento que ella me iba a caer mal.

-Europa.-

El joven que tomó la palabra tenía un impresionante físico y una sonrisa encantadora. Quise bufar, pero no lo hice, recordando quiénes exactamente estaban ahí.

-Soy Antonio de España. Dieciséis años. Un gusto.

_"Presumido"…,_ gruñí en pensamientos.****

-África.-

-Nayra, quince años, Marruecos.- dijo apresuradamente una chica, casi de mi estatura. Parecía algo asustada.

Vino mi momento de tener miedo. Tocaba yo. ¿Y si cometía un error garrafal…?

-América.-

No escuché. O al menos no presté atención. Un torbellino de emociones y pensamientos me recorría, teniéndome en las musarañas.

-Te estamos esperando, América…-

Volví a la realidad… y lamenté hacerlo.

-M… mi nombre es V… venezuela… t… trece años… v… vengo de Andrea…- tartamudeé sin pensar.

Todos estallaron en risas, incluyendo al dictador. Al darme cuenta de mi error, corregí casi desesperadamente.

-¡No, no! ¡Perdón! ¡Soy Andrea, de trece años, vengo de Venezuela!-

Las risas tardaron en ser acalladas. Mi sonrojo era impresionante. Perfecto, primer día y ya era el hazmerreír de todos.

-Y yo soy Loki Laufeyson, de Asgard. Dios del engaño.- se presentó "dictador".- Ahora… para que en un futuro cercano no me den la excusa de "me perdí", os ordeno explorar el palacio. Tienen hasta la hora de la cena.

Nadie se movió.

-¿Están dormidos, acaso? ¡Váyanse!- dijo haciendo señas con las manos. Luego desapareció.

Antonio y Jennifer se fueron caminando. Nayra corrió hacia quién-sabe-dónde. Eichiro fue por su parte. Yo me quedé sola unos momentos y luego hice lo mismo.

Recorrí buena parte del palacio en poco tiempo, observando sorprendida la gran cantidad de sirvientes que había. Todos mortales. Diferentes nacionalidades. Iban de un lado a otro, cada uno más ocupado que el anterior.

Encontré a la llamada "Vanessa", que vestía el mismo uniforme negro que los demás sirvientes y levaba una charola de comida y un vaso de agua. Decidí seguirla.

El camino me llevó a un lugar donde había siete caminos diferentes, casa uno con un nombre en una etiqueta. Vanessa fue por el de nombre "Capitán América". Yo fui por el de nombre "Thor". Caminé tan absorta en mis pensamientos, que no me di cuenta cuando choqué con alguien y caí al piso.

-Oh, lo lamento… ¿Eres América, cierto?- con quien me choqué, era una mujer, también una sirvienta. Me tendió la mano para que me levantase. Supuse que con "América" se refería a mi continente. Todos ahí sabían que era un "tributo".

Me levanté y asentí con algo de incredulidad.

-Er… sí, soy América. Pero me llamo Andrea. ¿Cómo te llamas tú?

-Alexandra. Un gusto conocerte. También soy de América. Pero de Chile. Según oí, tú eres de… Venezuela, creo.

Volví a asentir.

-Sí, así es. Y parezco ser la menor aquí… tengo trece.

-Yo veinte…

Así siguió la charla por un rato. Me contó varias cosas y yo a ella. Reímos bastante. Y no nos dimos cuenta de que éramos espiadas.

Una rubia alta y con porte orgulloso se acercó a nosotros, sonriendo de lado con astucia.

-¿Así que, la tributo de América está hablando con la servidumbre? ¡Eso no le gustará a mi señor Loki!- dijo con voz aguda, insoportable.

Por un momento había olvidado a Loki. Y supuse que no le haría gracia en absoluto. También averigüé el dato de que ella era probablemente su "correveidile" personal.

-¡No te incumbe, Carrie!-me defendió una molesta Alexandra.

-Oh, sí que lo hace… Mi trabajo es notificar estas faltas. –me miró, cosa que me transmitió que hoy precisamente no era mi día de suerte-

La rubia oxigenada "Carrie" me agarró de la muñeca con brusquedad y me llevó casi arrastrada. Me perdí en mi mente hasta que llegamos en frente de una puerta.

-Mi señor… tengo noticias para usted…- dijo Carrie, con inocencia fingida.

_"Me va a acusar, la muy chismosa… le dirá a Loki…"_

-Pasa, Carrie.- respondió el susodicho detrás de la puerta.

_"Me van a matar, a azotar, a… Un momento, ¿¡Por qué le trata diferente! A ella le está hablando de buena manera… injusto…"_

Empecé a maldecir como marinero en mi mente, apenas moviendo los labios. Mal hablada, para una joven de trece, yo era. Y a mucha honra.

Fui arrastrada al cuarto. Eran los aposentos de Loki. No me fijé en el alrededor, sólo cerré los ojos, sin dejar de mover los labios.

-¿Qué os trae por aquí a ambas…?- preguntó el Dios, si mirada fija en mí. Dejé de maldecir al instante.

-América. Habla con la servidumbre…- respondió Carrie. Sonaba como si eso fuese algo extraño.

Me miraron como si yo fuese un bicho.

_"Vale. Soy la única rubia natural de Caracas… y soy un bicho actitudinal mente… ¡Pero eso es grosero!"_

Mire a Loki fingiendo inocencia.

_"Dos podemos jugar a ese juego, Carrie…"_

El Dios suspiró y se llevó una mano a la cabeza, entendiendo que yo era un "Caso perdido". Me ofendí ligeramente.

-Déjala. Parece que no le han enseñado las clases sociales. Váyanse.-

Me sorprendí. Y decir "un poco" sería estar mintiendo. Milagrosamente, estaba entera. Carrie se fue. Se veía molesta.

-Amér… Andrea. A ti necesito verte con los demás después de la cena. ¿Entendido?- me dijo. Asentí en respuesta, yéndome después.

Ese era un día para recordar. Demasiado había sucedido en muy poco tiempo. Me había convertido en un "tributo", estaba en una especie de palacio extraño, conocí gente nueva de lugares lejanos, no estaban conmigo mis padres… y Loki se había aprendido mi nombre.

Fui a cenar con los demás tributos. A cada uno le sirvieron algo típico de su país. No hablé con nadie. Jennifer y Antonio conversaban como cotorras. Nayra estaba callada, pero comía como si fuera el fin del mundo. Eichiro… era tranquilo y disciplinado. Terminé de primera. Jennifer me miró con asco. No me importó.

Ya tenía una lista negra con las personas que detestaba. Jennifer, Antonio, Carrie y probablemente Loki, formaban parte de ella.

Cuando todos terminamos, Loki nos llamó, como había dicho.

-Mañana comenzarán a entrenar físicamente… y más les vale que se pongan en forma. Si no, lo lamentarán… en un futuro cercano. Ahora vayan. Sus habitaciones tienen su nombre. Buenas noches.

Dije un forzado "buenas noches, mi señor" y me fui de primera. Mi cuarto era el último. No reparé en nada y me fui a dormir. Mañana sería un día duro.

-

Nota de autora: Saludos a todos los lectores… Este es mi nuevo proyecto a largo plazo. Intentaré hacer capítulos decentemente largos, para compensar el tiempo que no esté. Mientras tanto, dedico este capítulo a dos personitas a las que quiero mucho: Niqqui, que me ayudó bastante con unos detalles y mi abuela, que se merece el mundo entero. ¡Dejen su opinión, para que cada vez vaya mejorando!


	2. Necesito paz

_(Loki)_

Desperté abruptamente, mirando el "reloj" midgardiano que reposaba cerca. Tres de la madrugada. Se escuchaban fuertes gritos. ¿A quién estaban torturando SIN MI PERMISO?

Solté un gruñido y, enojado, me levanté de la cama para revisar quién osaba interrumpir mi sueño. Seguro que era un mortal… Cuando le encontrara… le torcería el cuello y le ahogaría, matándole cruel y dolorosamente… No me di cuenta de que hacía señas homicidas con las manos. Se me estaba pegando la estupidez midgardiana.

Llegué a paso rápido a la fuente de los gritos. Y como es típico de mí, improvisé una queja a todo pulmón mientras abría la puerta.

-¡SON LAS TRES DE LA MADRUGADA, MORTAL! ¡¿CÓMO OSAS GRITAR Y DESPERTARME CUANDO YO…? –me detuve en seco, notando algo que probablemente me hubiera salvado de auto-humillarme si no hubiese entrado cerrando los ojos.- Ah, estás dormida…

Y salí, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí.

Había cometido dos errores garrafales.

Uno, la mortal estaba gritando en pesadillas, no porque quisiese.

Dos, yo también había gritado, despertando a todo el mundo.

Suspiré casi dramáticamente y me fui a mi cuarto con el poco orgullo que me quedaba, siempre mirada altiva sin importar qué haya hecho. No podían reclamarme, ¿Cierto? Porque yo soy su amo y todos ellos mis sirvientes, ¿Cierto? Mortales midgardianos sin importancia… ¿Cierto? ¿CIERTO?

Y ahí empecé con una paranoia mental hasta llegar a mi cuarto, encerrarme ahí y no volver a salir nunca. O en un milenio. O un siglo… o algo.

No, estoy exagerando. Lo que quería era paz y tranquilidad.

…cosa que tampoco encontré…

Casi luego de diez minutos después de entrar a mis aposentos, escuché una pelea. Suspiré resignadamente.

-Asgard, dame paciencia… ¡PERO DÁMELA YA…!- pedí mirando hacia arriba mientras alzaba las manos.

Salí con cara de homicida apretando los puños con mucha fuerza y me dirigí a la fuente de la pelea. Mi sorpresa fue grande al ver a dos de mis sirvientas peleando como salvajes.

-¿¡Qué pasa aquí! ¡Exijo una explicación YA!- hablé severamente, paseando mi mirada de una a otra.

Lo que más me impactó, fue que una de ellas era Carrie. No supe el nombre de la otra. Sólo que era la chilena a quien mandaba a cuidar a Thor.

-Mi señor… es que ella empezó… y…- Carrie tomó la palabra, fingiendo inocencia.

-No me importa quién empezó. Quiero una explicación convincente de cómo dos seres humanos evolucionados estaban peleando como un par de animales salvajes.

_"Aunque me parece, sinceramente, que estos días, mortal midgardiano y animal salvaje son la misma cosa…"_

Ninguna habló.

-Castigadas. AMBAS. Para que aprendan a ser gente civilizada.- gruñí con asco.- A su habitación.

Hice una seña con las manos y ambas se fueron, no sin antes dedicarse miradas de odio y creer que no las había visto.

Y finalmente me fui de nuevo, suspirando. Estaba seguro de que ya nada me iba a importar. Al menos, nada relacionado con mi servidumbre.

Una sola conclusión saqué: Midgard era igual a Locopalooza.

Nota de autora: Sí, bastante corto, lo sé… pero no puedo hacer mucho ya que me voy de viaje y me mandan a dormir. Si logro publicar desde el iPod, lo haré... pero por ahora, adiós por una semana. Dedicado a Niqqui (Alexandra), a mi abue y a esa personita con la que creé a Carrie.


	3. Dulce Migraña

Me salté el primer día de entrenamiento. Según lo que había escuchado, sólo habían entrenado corriendo, cosa que yo debería pulir en un futuro, por ser muy lenta en ello.

Recuerdo levantarme de la cama con pesadez a las siete de la mañana, a causa del despertador y vestirme con las ropas que había en el ropero de mi habitación. Eran nuevas y, sorprendentemente, a mi medida.

Vestida con unos jeans de azul oscuro, una camisa verde y zapatos negros, salí a desayunar lo que me pusieran delante. Sabía que no me servirían leche de chocolate como en casa… pero algo era algo. Me aproximé al comedor con rapidez, ordenando mi rubio cabello rebelde con mis manos como mejor pude, ya que no me había tomado la decencia de peinarme. Nunca lo hacía.

Me senté con los demás tributos, que ya habían llegado hacía tiempo. Delante de mí había un plato con dos arepas (comida venezolana hecha de harina, en forma circular) con queso blanco y huevos revueltos. De bebida, jugo de naranja.

Comí como animal las arepas, puesto que eran una de mis comidas favoritas y bebí el jugo animosamente.

Al terminar, me fui corriendo por ahí… y empecé a sentir dolor de cabeza, como si me la estuvieran martillando. Migraña.

No le presté mucha atención hasta que se volvió más fuerte. Caí al suelo de rodillas, agarrando mi cabeza con ambas manos. Solté un gemido de dolor.

Sentí que me agarraban en brazos y me trasladaron a mi habitación. Me acostaron en mi cama con las luces apagadas. Yo lloraba sin poder soportarlo.

Me arroparon con una cobija y encendieron el aire acondicionado.

Luego se fue esa persona, un sirviente cuyo nombre no sabía.

Frío, frío. Necesitaba urgentemente algo helado para calmar la migraña.

Gélido, como el tacto de…

_"Loki…"_, pensé. Pero supe que no vendría. No le importarían las migrañas de una simple mortal.

Lloré como nunca había llorado y grité de igual manera. Sentía que la cabeza me iba a explotar.

La puerta se abrió con lentitud y una sombra se hizo paso hasta mi cama. Sentí una mano fría en mi frente… cosa que me relajó bastante.

Murmuré un par de incoherencias… luego recordé algo. Recordaba cuando me ponían las compresas frías en la casa… cuando me daba migraña en casa de mi abuela.

Recuerdo estar recostada en la vieja cama matrimonial. Recuerdo las bolsas frías de hielo. Las pastillas que me tomaba… y a mi abuela a mi lado.

Comencé a llorar de nuevo con su recuerdo. La extrañaba, y mucho.

_La cobija a cuadros en distintos tonos de marrón se cernía sobre mi cuerpo, hecho un ovillo. El ventilador estaba a máxima potencia… y hacía cinco minutos que me había tomado una Migradorixina. Alguien entró al cuarto, el cual tenía la ventana única cerrada y tapada con la cortina amarillo pálido, para que no entrase la luz solar._

Era mi abuela. Se sentó a mi lado en la cama y acarició mi cabello con suavidad.

-¿Cómo sigues?- me preguntó con su suave y amable voz.

Apenas articulé un gemido. Ella besó mi frente.

Sonreí con debilidad. Se levantó de la cama.

-Te dejaré descansar…-

-Y-yo… por favor… a-abrázame…- dije mirándola, suplicante.

No lo pensó dos veces, volvió a acercarme y me abrazó. No quería que ese abrazo terminara… Era todo para mí en ese momento.

-A-abuela… Eres a quien más quiero en este mundo. Más que a mi m-mamá… tú eres mi mamá para mí…-

Una lágrima se escapó de sus ojos. Los míos estaban acuosos ya…

-Y para mí tú eres mi hijita… te quiero mucho.-

-Y yo te adoro…-

Era cierto. Mi abuela era el ser al que más quería en el mundo. Más que a cualquier otro. Estaba perdida sin ella… La quería justo ahora, a mi lado para que me abrazara y nunca se separara de mí.

Abrí los ojos y me encontré con un rostro conocido, pero, sinceramente, la persona que menos me esperaba. Estaba feliz de que estuviese ahí, pero me sorprendía.

Intenté hablar y no me salió la voz.

Y era Loki. El mismísimo dictador estaba ahí a mi lado, cuidándome en mi lecho de dolor. Su tacto gélido apaciguaba la migraña mucho mejor que una compresa.

Quise agradecerle, pero aún no tenía voz. También quise preguntarle por qué había venido.

Cuando logré reactivar mi garganta, pedí lo siguiente, suplicando con esperanza.

-¿P-podrías… abrazarme…?-

Me miró, confundido y dudoso.

-Por favor…- mi voz se quebró al final, mis ojos azul grisáceo estaban acuosos.

Se acercó más a mí… y me abrazó. Correspondí el abrazo, que era frío, lo que exactamente necesitaba para curarme.

No me importó…

No me importó en lo absoluto.

No me importó en lo más absoluto que él fuese Loki, el dios del engaño.

Que hubiese matado gente y dominado el mundo de manera militar.

Sólo pensé en ese abrazo, que era todo lo que podía necesitar en ese momento.

Nota de autora: Perdonen la tardanza… Estuve ausente un tiempo… Y he vuelto temporalmente. Espero que no me hayáis olvidado.

Un gracias especial a RollingInTheFloor por comentar.

Y a ella y Zarakem por seguir la historia…

Dedicado a:

RollingInTheFloor, Zarakem, Mi adorada amiga Niqqui (que para mí es mi hermana) y muy cariñosamente a mi abuela.

Inspiración obtenida de la brutal migraña que estoy sufriendo.

Y, como no:

Respuesta al comentario:

RollingInTheFloor: Créeme, a mí igual… Y lo del shippeo… es entendible. Seguro que este cap lo aumenta. ¿Loki como el Presidente Snow…? Buena manera de verlo. Un saludo y mil gracias por comentar.


	4. No me importa

_(Loki)_

…

…  
  
Me quedé sin palabras. Mis propias reacciones ante una súplica me habían dominado. Empecé una batalla mental contra mí mismo.

_"Mortal. Es una mortal, una midgardiana. Y acabas de abrazarla. Mostraste debilidad. No puedes ser débil"_, me reprendió mi subconsciente.

Se quedó dormida. Su temperatura se estabilizó. Aproveché eso para retirar la mano de su frente, dejar de abrazarla e irme en el más absoluto silencio.

Quedaba bastante por hacer. Y una de esas cosas era destruir la "Torre Stark" simbólicamente. El edificio ya estaba casi en ruinas… así que supuse que al dueño (Anthony Stark), a quien tenía cautivo con sus compañeros, no le importaría mucho. Más bien, le estaba haciendo un favor. Reí con malicia.

Me comuniqué telepáticamente con los Chitauri, avisándoles.

Al rato aparecimos frente a la torre. Ésta se tambaleaba por el simple viento. Reí, casi maníacamente, con locura.

_PLAFF._

Cayó la última letra de las que antes habían rezado "_Stark_", la "A".

-Y… Destruyan.- les anuncié a los Chitauri, quienes cumplieron la orden en el acto.

Diez minutos transcurrieron y yo observaba el caos, encantado.

Hasta… que vi una silueta moverse entre las ruinas y los escombros. Una silueta femenina que se parecía a alguien a quien ya conocía. Avancé hacia ella, apartando de mi nariz el polvo que se había levantado.

Habló, con voz ronca y ahogada a causa del mismo polvo.

-Ay, miren quién apareció... El creído idiota.- su voz era arrogante… qué esperable.

Reí como un demente.

Respondí con la altivez que solía caracterizarme frente a un mortal (dejando de lado, por supuesto, mis últimos dos fallos).

-Insulta todo lo que quieras, mortal incoherente... ¡No va a evitar que destruya la preciada torre de tu hermano! –Volví a reír.- ¡Ni que te esclavice o te encierre, como hice con él!

-Tú... ¡Das asco! –grita ella bufando.-

Me acerqué un poco más. Luego le murmuré lo siguiente al oído.

-Ya te lo dije… No me importa lo que digas, querida…. Lucy Stark.

Al escucharme mencionar su nombre, escupió. Un poco de la saliva cayó en mi ropa. El resto, en el suelo. Hice una mueca de asco.

-Terminarás arrodillándote, como los demás, ante mí. Mientras tanto… Llévensela. –le indiqué a los Chitauri.- Será mi sirviente, como el resto. Al menos, hasta que aprenda… modales.

Dos de ellos la apresaron y se la llevaron, cumpliendo mi orden. Mientras tanto, yo me limpié la saliva, asqueado. Empezaba a creer cada vez más en mi teoría de los midgardianos y los animales salvajes. Sinceramente… ¿Qué se podía esperar de unos seres que habían "evolucionado" de los simios?

Aunque, en mi creencia, la evolución sólo los afectó en apariencia. No en inteligencia.

Reí de nuevo para mí mismo ante eso.

Y después volví a la realidad para contemplar cómo caía la torre.

Nota de autora: Buenas tardes, queridos lectores. Sí, ya sé… debí haber publicado más ayer. Y este capítulo es condenadamente corto. Lo siento. Es que hay cosas que no puedo meter en un solo capítulo. Les prometo que en la noche pongo otro. Se lo tengo prometido a alguien. En fin, un saludo a la dueña de nuestro nuevo personaje (Lucy). Ya se me quitó la migraña, (o eso creo) gracias a… no sé. No hay mucho más que decir, sólo que… Como he dicho antes, denme su opinión, que es importante para saber qué piensan. Si tienen sugerencias, críticas (constructivas, por favor), abucheos, flores, etcétera… Las aceptaré gustosamente. Un saludo. Nos vemos en el próximo.


	5. A ciegas

Entrenamiento de tiro y puntería. Sentí que me iba a morir y no sabía de qué. O al menos, no estaba segura. Bien podría matarme Eichiro en silencio, Jennifer (aunque le daría asco tocarme), Antonio con alguna distracción… o algo así. No sospecharía de Nayra, la creía muy amable para eso.

Pero prefería esas posibles muertes antes que pasar la vergüenza del siglo en el entrenamiento.

Había heredado la falta de coordinación y puntería de mi madre. Y eso era mucho decir, pues éramos un caso perdido.

Estábamos en un salón cerrado, de apariencia tecnológica y gris. Había cinco objetivos, siluetas humanas que tenían dianas de tiro en la cabeza y en el tronco.

Aunque en mi país existiese uno de los más altos niveles de delincuencia del mundo, yo aún no sabía manejar armas. (Ni quería, tenía trece… Aunque en un futuro tampoco me gustaría)

Para sobrevivir debía aprender. Era presa fácil de los demás en muchos sentidos. Me podrían asesinar como quien le quita la vida a una mosquita.

El primero en tomar un arma fue Antonio, con sus aires de galán. Agarró una lanza e intentó tirarla. Apenas tocó la pierna de su objetivo.

Loki hizo una mueca de desaprobación.

La siguiente fue Jennifer. Pasada de arrogante, (típico) agarró un arco, dos flechas y las lanzó al mismo tiempo. Una pegó en la cabeza, la otra no dio en el objetivo.

Fue felicitada.

Nayra sacó el valor de donde no lo tenía (según lo que parecía), agarró un cuchillo y lo lanzó. Falló. Loki tomó la palabra.

-¿Alguien sabría decirle por qué fue un mal tiro?

Levanté la mano.

-Habla.

-Porque no usó la cantidad de fuerza necesaria y… cerró los ojos.

-Buena explicación. Para la próxima, lanza con fuerza, Áfr… Nayra. Si no, en cualquier momento te podría asesinar alguien.

Ella asintió. Por su expresión y la rapidez que tuvo al hacerlo, pude deducir que:

1- Estaba asustada.  
2- Se quería ir.

La entendía… aunque el miedo había comenzado a esfumarse. Sin embargo, una pequeña pero importante parte seguía presente y me impedía ofrecerme como la siguiente.

Eichiro agarró un par de katanas. Supuse que eso le había recordado a "casa". Se concentró, apuntó y…

_FWOOSH_

Sonó como un silbido. Y las katanas se clavaron con fuerza y gracia en los objetivos de la cabeza y del tronco. Aquel japonés era tan silente y taimado… que era difícil considerarle como una amenaza. Ese punto de vista cambió. Lo era.

Miré las armas con atención. La única en la que tenía una vaga experiencia era el arco, (gracias a un campamento) pero por supuesto, no era tan buena como Jennifer.

Tomé el susodicho y una flecha… y la lancé. No le llegó ni cerca al objetivo. Me sentí idiota, lo había hecho muy mal y ni siquiera sabía cuál era mi error. Escuché una voz bastante familiar en mi cabeza.

_"Estás usando demasiado tus ojos. No confíes en ellos o te engañarán. Intenta otra vez y cierra los ojos… sólo piensa en algo que te haga enojar…"_

Sonreí.

Tomé otra flecha y la coloqué apuntando.

Tensé el arco.

Cerré los ojos…

_"¡ESTÁS MUERTA, CARRIE…!"_, grité en pensamientos.

Solté la flecha, que se clavó con un ruido sordo. No quise abrir los ojos para no saber dónde,

El sonido de los aplausos me hizo abrirlos.

Lo había hecho bien… había acertado una flecha en el centro del objetivo de la cabeza.

Me sentí orgullosa. Tal vez no me ayudaría mucho para un futuro, pero por ahora no me sentía tan incompetente.

Mi "incentivo" no había sido algo en lo que pensé mucho… sólo pensé en aquella indeseable a la que odiaba tanto. Revoloteaba por allá y por acá siendo el perfecto ejemplo del saber común de "Las rubias son tontas". ¡Yo no era tonta! ¡No señor!

¡Y seguro que su cabello de pacotilla oxigenado era puro tinte!

Mientras despotricaba en mi mente, se hizo un incómodo silencio fuera en el mundo real.

Fuimos felicitados, reprendidos y motivados a mejorar. Luego nos dejaron ir. Yo me quedé donde estaba y miré al Dios del Engaño con una sonrisa en mis labios.

-¿Cómo sabías que podía acertar con los ojos cerrados?

-Leí tu mente, supe que estabas nerviosa porque todos te miraban. Si no sentías las miradas, los nervios se irían y acertarías. –respondió, también sonreía.-

-Trampa...

-¿El título de "Dios de la Mentira y el Engaño" no te dice nada, pequeña migraña? Además, no es trampa, te alenté nada más.

Bufé ante el sobrenombre.

-Hmm… cierto. Gracias, supongo.

-No las des. Es tu puntería, de hecho.

Con una última sonrisa dirigida hacia mí, se fue. Decidí practicar un poco, pero cometía muchos errores. No cerraba los ojos… y cuando lo hacía, volvía el recuerdo de su sonrisa y me distraía.

Reí para mis adentros. Empezaba a creerle a mi madre cuando decía que tenía déficit de atención.

Recordar a mi familia me deprimió y dejé el arco en su lugar. Simples dudas corrían de un lugar a otro en mi cabeza, irresolutas. Las respuestas eran mías, sólo yo las tenía que buscar.

Pero aun así me asustaba cuáles podían ser esas respuestas.

_¿Alguna vez volvería a casa?_

¿Alguna vez volvería a ver a mi familia y a mis mascotas?

¿Cómo pasé de odiar a Loki a que me caiga bien?

¿Cómo un simple abrazo puede cambiarlo todo?

Y la que más me asusta…

_¿Saldré viva de esto?_

No sé qué sucederá al final. Qué nos tiene planeado Loki. Pero sé que las probabilidades de que aun respire luego de ello son casi nulas.

Esa noche tuve una pesadilla.

_Veía una habitación repleta de gente, una misa. Todos vestían de negro. Lloraban en silencio y con respeto. Un cura la oficiaba, su expresión de podría interpretar como respetuosa para la familia que había sufrido el deceso de su pariente. Observaba todo desde lejos._

El ataúd del fallecido fue trasladado a otro cuarto al finalizar el velorio. Éste era oscuro, sin ventanas. La curiosidad me picaba por saber quién era….

Lo hice. Me asusté mucho al ver mi propia cara.

Mi cadáver pálido e inerte lucía ropa elegante y tacones, con el cabello liso y peinado. Sus ojos azul grisáceo cerrados de manera que pareciese dormida. Una muerta hermosa.

Solté un grito y lo cerré de golpe.

Luego sentí una mano en mi cuello ahogándome. Después un doloroso corte, con el que grité de nuevo. Todo se volvió negro y no volví a ver.

Desperté….

Qué alivio. Había sentido como si hubiera muerto realmente. Ahora estaba más tranquila…

Decidí saltarme el desayuno y seguir durmiendo, para compensar la noche perdida.

-  
Nota de autora: Y… regreso tras estar enferma y sin poder escribir. Les debo bastante, lectores, LO SÉ. Aún estoy algo enferma, pero mucho mejor que antes. A la noche vuelvo con el capítulo que prometí antes, porque este no es. Mientras tanto, dedicado a Gaby, que comentó.

Respuesta del comentario:

: Yeah, I know who. Qué bueno que te haya gustado. El capítulo cinco aquí está, espero que también te haya gustado. Saludos.

Os quiere a todos, She Loki.

PDA: Opiniones, críticas, flores, abucheos, sugerencias, etcétera… Aceptados y necesitados. Se les agradece.

Nos vemos en el capítulo seis.


	6. Parecidos

No quise desayunar. Aún ni pensar tranquila podía. Demasiadas dudas tenía. Simples "¿Por qué?" que nadie podría aclararme. Y ya me volví el Maestro Yoda de Star Wars…

Estaba sentada en la esquina de un pasillo, mirando ir y venir a todos los sirvientes que por ahí pasaban, todos usando el uniforme negro y caras de seriedad.

Alguien me lanzó una patada a mis propios pies. Solté un quejido.

Era Carrie. Aquella rubia oxigenada cuyo oficio parecía ser molestar. ¿Por qué a mí? Desde un principio, a mí.

Me encogí de hombros y me levanté. Tenía algo que hacer, un lugar a dónde ir… bueno, no realmente. Estaba de sin oficio porque no quería hacer nada. ¿Ir a entrenar? ¿Para qué? ¿Y PARA QUÉ DEMONIOS ENTRENAR? Si alguien me aclaraba las dudas, yo estaría más que feliz.

Bueeeno. ¿Qué importa?

Aunque no sea mi "estilo", deberé hacer lo que se me dice. No quiero. ¡SOY UN SER INDEPENDIENTE, CARAJ…! Carrizo. Casi pensé una palabrota. Ahora tengo que cuidar también lo que pienso. El "mundo libre" se ha ido al garete. ¿No es obvio?

Algún día volverá todo a la normalidad, ¿no? ¿No es esto un mal sueño, producto de mi cabeza?

No, ninguna de las dos.

Aunque los tales Vengadores pudieran derrocar a Loki (cosa que yo NO debería estar pensando, ya que técnicamente soy su esclava) nada volvería a la normalidad. Todo cambió en el momento en el que nos eligieron. Cuando un Dios se hizo el gobernante de los humanos.

En cierta manera así es mejor, ¿no? Me he dado cuenta de que todo parece más pacífico. Aunque los _Chitauri_ (creo que así se llaman) siguen incomodándome. ¿A qué ser humano no?

Hoy me siento filosófica.

Algo me dice que me quede ahí. No, alguien.

-Mi señor Loki.- murmuro a modo de saludo, arrodillándome. Esa es precisamente una de las cosas que menos me gusta hacer. Arrodillarme. Me siento débil y estúpida a la vez al hacerlo. Demonios. Lo pensé. En frente de él. Ahora sí que crucé la barrera de la ineptitud.

-Amér… Andrea. –responde al saludo, moviendo la cabeza, indiferente.

Me le quedo mirando.

-Te buscaba.

-¿A mí?- pregunté, desconcertada. ¿Para qué un oh-todopoderoso-Dios podría querer a una niña estúpida de trece años?

-Sí. Necesitaba hablar contigo.

-¿De qué? –respondo, casi cortante y hostil. ¿Pero qué carrizo me pasa hoy, si se puede saber?

-Motivos, motivos. Acompáñame, si gustas. –me tiende el brazo.

Al principio no entiendo la seña. Luego sí, le tomo y camino a su lado. Es que habiendo vivido toda mi vida en un lugar como Venezuela, las únicas muestras entre ciudadanos que conoces es el que te apunten una pistola a la nuca y te asalten. Demasiada cortesía, de parte de Loki, la que me estaba ofreciendo.

Todos nos miran, _me_ miran al pasar. Yo me sonrojé, casi avergonzada. Me sentía casi como una traidora. ¿Yo? Casi la favorita. De lado del gobernante de la Tierra, una traidora. A la única que éste mismo trata _amablemente._

En ese instante todo esto me dio mala espina. Temblé. Él lo sintió y me miró. Yo le resté importancia.

Seguro que lo sabe. Que mi confianza en él es casi nula. ¿Qué puedo hacer yo? Quizá haya decidido matarme. No sé lo que planea.

Una parte de mí piensa que no puede ser nada bueno. Esa es la que posee lo que yo llamo "Instinto venezolano de alerta". ¿La otra? Siente una devoción extraña hacia aquel Dios que está a su lado. No la comprendo.

Sólo sé que soy tan bipolar como me decían mis compañeros de estudio al acosarme.

Yo jamás fui muy popular. Tenía dos amigos. El resto de la gente se dedicaba a molestarme. Me llamaban asocial, asexual (porque mi lista de chicos es corta), nerd, rata de biblioteca… y más cosas. El acoso escolar me hizo una persona seria, solitaria y muy desconfiada.

Por eso estaba tan confundida.

La voz, su voz, me sorprende un poco cuando nos detenemos.

-Aquí. –dice tranquilamente.

Le suelto y me alejo varios pasos. Contemplo mi alrededor, curiosa. Estamos en un balcón. Veo el atardecer. También el amanecer y el anochecer. Es un claroscuro de las etapas del día, todas mezcladas en el cielo. Pero el atardecer, el primero, es mi favorito.

Apenas recordaba haber visto uno tan bonito en mucho tiempo. Recuerdo pintarlos en óleo en tercer grado. Y a veces en mi cuaderno, con crayolas.

Miro a Loki, confusa.

-¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?

-Tenemos que hablar. Hay algo que debo discutir contigo.

Oh.

Los "tenemos que hablar" nunca significan algo bueno. ¿Me matarán? ¿Torturarán? ¿A mi familia? ¿Debo dejar de sacar conclusiones aceleradas?

Asiento, nerviosa.

-Es sobre ti.

Lo sabía. Me van a matar.

-No voy a matarte.

Eso me tranquiliza un poco.

-¿Seguro?- pregunté, sin que los nervios se fueran.

-Seguro.

-¿Por qué quieres hablar sobre mí?- le pregunto, en voz alta.

-Porque tengo curiosidad.

-¡¿Y por qué me elegiste a mí para ser tu esclava?!- casi escupo esa pregunta tan egoísta- ¡Tenías a toda América para escoger, y fui yo!

-¿No te das cuenta de que esa pregunta podría hacerla también la persona que pudiera estar aquí en tu lugar?

Trago en seco. Sé que tiene razón.

-Lo siento- me disculpo, apenada.

-¿Pero por qué? ¿Qué viste en mí? Yo soy la menor. Tengo trece. Y veo que lo que sea que estés planeando involucra pelea. Y probablemente asesinato. Yo no puedo hacer eso, Loki.

-Vi a alguien diferente entre tanta gente igual, desesperanzada y miedosa.

-Tan pálida soy que destaco. –bromeé sin ganas- Y yo también tenía miedo.

-No es eso. En ambas cosas, te equivocas. Tú destacaste por muchas cosas más que tu aspecto. Eres inteligente. Astuta, diría yo. Madura para tu edad. Piensas mejor que muchos mayores que tú. Eso fue lo que vi y admiré. Exactamente lo que se podría querer en una… esposa. Eras algo así como _una diosa entre insectos_. Pero sobretodo… tenías algo por lo que luchar y seguir viva en el desastre en el que vivías.

Estoy más pálida que nunca, sorprendida, anonadada, confundida más que todo.

-Tú no sabes nada sobre mí. No intentes fingirlo.- digo con un tono frío. No me gusta hablar de mi pasado.

-Entonces dime.

La resistencia que queda se derrumba. Las palabras del relato de mi historia surgen solas. El relato de una niña malcriada, con una familia poco ideal, que realmente no la quiere pero finge hacerlo, es el que sostengo. Es la verdad. Cuento todo. El acoso escolar, los maltratos físicos de mi familia hacia mí, los insultos que me dedican… todo. Al final él sabe quién es la verdadera "Andrea América". La desconfiada, cuya impresión de familia son sólo sus abuelas y sus mascotas. La chica que todos los días finge ser amable. Finge estar feliz. Y realmente no lo es.

-Valoro el hecho de que hayas tenido la confianza de contarme tu pasado. Pero no eres la única a quien asola un oscuro pasado. No eres la única que finge.

Me vuelvo compasiva, entonces. La parte buena de mí surge.

-Entonces cuéntame tú. Estaré encantada de escucharte y ayudarte como pueda.

Logra sonreír un poco. Es la primera vez en el día que lo hace.

Y me dice. Sobre su hermano Thor, sobre Odín, sobre Asgard. Sobre cómo él vivió una cruel mentira toda su vida, creyendo ser asgardiano, cuando realmente era un Gigante de Hielo, de Jötunheim. Cómo fue rechazado por todo Asgard, siendo Thor el favorito. Sobre la envidia que tenía por éste mismo. Sobre sus intentos por acceder al trono de Asgard. Y cómo conquistó la Tierra, a la que llamó _Midgard_, como la llaman los asgardianos.

Pongo una mano en su hombro, cosa que se me hace difícil, ya que él es mucho más alto que yo. Y yo soy una persona bastante alta.

-¿Notaste? No somos tan diferentes. Nuestra crianza. La mentira en la que estábamos envueltos.- dice.

-Así es. Y es extraño. Creo que jamás me sinceré así con otra persona.

-Yo tampoco…

-Bueno… aquí en Midgard, como lo llamas tú, decimos que alegría compartida, es doble alegría. Y pena compartida, es media pena. –dije, sonriendo suavemente.

-Pues me parece que tienen razón.

Luego se produce un silencio, que al cabo de un rato se vuelve incómodo. Yo lo rompo con una duda que venía dando vueltas en mi cabeza desde hace rato.

-Antes… habías dicho esposa…

-Efectivamente, lo dije.

De alguna manera, mi mente procesó que si me convertía en su esposa, podría ser algo así como la reina del mundo. La parte más ambiciosa de mí estaba feliz con ese plan.

-Sigo teniendo trece… y ya no estamos en la época en la cual la gente se casa a esta edad.

-Lo sé. Pero los midgardianos envejecéis. No tendré que esperar mucho.

-No viviré tanto. ¿No recuerdas que estoy metida en este embrollo raro de pelea?

-Y planeo que de ahí salgas con vida.

-¿Cómo? Soy la más débil. No tengo chance.

-Porque eres midgardiana.

-Y no puedo dejar de serlo.

-De hecho, sí.

-¿Cómo…?- le miré, la curiosidad comiéndome por dentro.

-Siempre se puede hacer algo de trampa, ¿no?

-Es imposible cambiar el código genético de una persona ya nacida.

-Para un midgardiano. No para mí.

-¿Y en qué planeas convertirme?

-En una versión mejorada de un ser humano. Una… _Novus. _Tus debilidades serían casi nulas. Nadie sería rival para ti.

¿Una versión mejorada de mí? ¿Debilidades casi nulas? ¿Nadie sería rival? No me lo digáis dos veces.

-Acepto.- digo, decidida.- Conviérteme en Novus.

-Estarás desmayada por un rato, así que no sentirás nada.

Asiento. Veo que saca la jeringa con el líquido de color azul.

-Será mejor que no mires- me dice.

-No es problema.- murmuro. Jamás he tenido problemas cuando me inyectan.

Siento un dolor agudo. Luego nada. Nada de nada. Ni siquiera mi cuerpo, como si estuviera flotando a la deriva por ahí.

Luego todo se vuelve negro.

-

Nota de autora: ¡Hola! ¡Estoy viva! ¿Me recuerdan? ¡Ya sé que hace tiempo no publico, pero aquí tienen un capítulo nuevo! Mil gracias a quienes han seguido y dado fav a esta historia, que me dan ánimos de continuar. Estoy de exámenes, así que probablemente tarde un poco. Pero no abandonaré. ¿Os animáis a ponerme un review? ¡Por fi, que ésos también me animan a seguir! Mil gracias por leer. Nos vemos en el próximo.


	7. Distraído

_(Alexandra)_

¿Cuántos días he estado encerrada aquí? Encerrada en un cuarto oscuro. No hay comida ni bebida… sólo la nada que me rodea.

No he ido a ver a Thor en un tiempo. No he visto a nadie. Escuchado atentamente, y nada más.

Una diversidad de voces. A todas las reconozco.

Lo que me extraña es no escuchar a aquella chica, Andrea América, quien siempre revolotea por ahí, inhumanamente feliz.

Me pregunto qué habrá sucedido con ella. Espero que siga viva, al menos.

Lo más que escucho son gritos, órdenes y plegarias. Órdenes, más que nada. ¿Y de quién van a hacer?

La puerta se ha abierto frente a mí casi por arte de magia. Este palacio sí que es un lugar extraño…

Me encogí de hombros y empecé a buscar comida, aunque fueran las sobras de alguien. De estar otra hora más sin comer, moriría.

Logro robar un sándwich y me escapo hacia un lugar muy específico. Sigo caminando hasta el pasillo donde se lee: "Thor".

Lo encuentro, sentado en el piso, tranquilo.

-Hola…- murmuro suavemente a modo de saludo.

-Saludos, bella dama. No la vi en un tiempo.

-Es mi culpa. Fui castigada…

Me interrumpe.

-¿Castigada? ¿Por qué?

-Porque me metí una pelea. Recuerda, soy una esclava. Y… Loki es Loki.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso? Loki es mi hermano.

-¡Te tiene cautivo aquí! Además, ¡ni se parecen! ¡Tú eres buena persona! Él… él nos esclavizó a todos, y… y mató a ochenta personas en dos días.

-..Es adoptado.

-Lo supuse.

Le miré. ¿A caso lo estaba perdonando? Sé que él la pasa peor que yo, pero aun así no lo odia. No odia a Loki, dictador de la Tierra. Yo sí, que realmente aquí estoy mejor que en mi propia casa.

-No deberías odiar, Alexandra. Esa clase de malos sentimientos son peores para ti que el destinatario de ellos.

Al instante sé que tiene razón. Le miro, mis ojos oscuros clavados en los suyos, azules. Muy azules.

Analizo su apariencia y sé algo en ese momento.

Thor es algo así como el hombre perfecto, a quien todos querrían. Y ahí yo me incluyo.

-¿Por qué no rompes esa celda absurda con tu martillo y ambos escapamos de aquí?

-A veces, ni yo puedo contra los poderes de Loki…

Noto que parece distante, quizá hasta triste. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me habla?

-Thor, ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, sí. –aún parece distante, mira hacia el suelo, tocando el martillo con sus manos.

Espero descubrir qué le pasa. Y ayudarlo.

-  
Nota de autora: Hola, holita. Un segundo esta semana. ¡MIL GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS Y LOS FAVS! Como ya dije, me animan a seguir. Por eso hay uno más temprano. Nos vemos.


	8. Sueños cumplidos

Lo escucho. Todo lo que está a mi alrededor, y más allá. Las conversaciones, y hasta simples susurros. El caer de los pétalos de las flores. El tenue sonido del rocío sobre las hojas.

Y abro ambos ojos de golpe. Luego me levanto con demasiada brusquedad y lo que hago es dar un salto. Termino pegada al techo.

No me caigo. Es como si me hubiera adherido a él sin esfuerzo.

Miro hacia abajo. Está el piso. Y la camilla en la cual estaba recostada.

Me doy cuenta de que ahora mi visión es muchísimo más nítida. Y no tengo los anteojos puestos, sino sostenidos en el cuello de mi camisa. Me dejo caer del techo y aterrizo grácilmente en mis dos pies. Luego agarro los anteojos y los parto a la mitad con ambas manos. Tan fácil como si sólo rasgara un papel.

Dejo caer ambos pedazos al piso y camino hacia afuera de la sala. Todos me miran. Los evito y sigo mi camino.

Inconscientemente voy mucho más rápido que ellos. Pero sólo estoy caminando. Parece que corriera. Cada vez que hablan sobre mí me volteo.

¿Quién soy ahora?

No la misma, al menos. Intento recordar lo último antes de desmayarme. Es borroso y no lo distingo muy bien, como si lo viese a través de una capa de humo. Los recuerdos de ahora son más brillantes.

Sé que necesito verme a un espejo.

Hay demasiada gente caminando, así que salto al techo y gateo por ahí hasta llegar a mi habitación.

Ahora me doy cuenta de que ni siquiera recuerdo mi nombre. Supongo que todavía no importa mucho.

Llego al espejo y me miro. ¿Soy yo?

No. No es la chica de mis anteriores recuerdos. Esta nueva yo tiene las orejas un poco más puntiagudas. Y su apariencia es… perfecta. No, no es la misma. Los rasgos, de manera tan fría y uniforme que hasta da miedo.

¿Tenía cuántos años…? Trece, creo. Pero ahora parezco de diecisiete.

Dos cosas que me impactan bastante son un par de ojos rojos como la sangre. Ya no son azules como antes. ¿Y el cabello? No es rubio y ondulado. Es completamente blanco y liso. No cano, como el de los ancianos, sino… simplemente blanco.

Abro la boca, quizá para decirme algo a mí misma.

Mis colmillos son puntiagudos como los de un vampiro. Me siento extraña, amenazadora. Y me encanta.

Esbozo una sonrisa y salgo corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el Centro de Entrenamiento. Emocionada, tomo arco y flecha. Acierto tres tiros con los ojos abiertos.

Luego miro otra arma muy particular. Una que me recuerda mucho a casa.

Una pistola. Cuán venezolano es eso.

Alguna vez sé que me prometí jamás disparar un arma de fuego. ¿Y eso? Ya se fue al garete. La tomo entre mis manos y disparo varias veces. En el centro.

Y creo que con eso finalizo el entrenamiento por el resto de mi vida.

¿Y ahora qué hago con mi desgraciado tiempo libre? ¿Mirar a los esclavos trabajar? No creo.

_"Podrías ayudarme con el ejército de Novus"_, dice una voz en mi cabeza.

_"¿Ejército? Vaya. ¿Y qué se supone que haga? ¿El ridículo?"_, respondo en un tono sarcástico. Al fin, una cosa que sigue viva en mí.

"_Enséñales a manejar sus poderes y a pelear"_

"Como si yo misma supiera… sí, claro. Yo no soy buena dirigiendo a nadie"

"No es tan difícil"

"¿Lo dice el que dirige el mundo entero?"

"Ese mismo"

"Estaba siendo sarcástica"

"Lo sé. Usas el sarcasmo casi siempre que dices algo"

_"Otro defecto para la lista, ¿no? Aunque después de todo, tú fuiste el que me eligió como tu futura esposa"_

"_No me arrepiento"_

_"Iré a comer…",_ corto la conversación rápidamente. El tema del matrimonio me incomoda todavía. Y probablemente lo siga haciendo. _"Hablamos luego"_

"_Vale. Por cierto, si te disgustan el cabello blanco y los ojos rojos, siempre puedes volver a tu antigua apariencia"_

"¿Cómo?"

"Ya sabrás"

No me dijo más nada. Salí, tranquila. La persona que me saltó encima… no estaba tan tranquila.

-¡ANDREA AMÉRICA!- grita una voz femenina. De la persona que me saló encima.

-¿Quién es ella?- pregunto, confundida.

-¡Pues tú!

Algo me dice que Alexandra tiene razón. De hecho, lo de América me suena bastante.

-¿Segura?- pregunto, observándola- ¿Y cómo me reconociste?

-Intuición. Aparte, la única persona que se viste así aquí eres tú.- apunta hacia mi ropa.

-¿Está mal?

-No. Pero es raro. Espera… ¿Qué te pasó en el cabello y los ojos?

-Larga historia para otro momento.

-Pero me cuentas, ¿verdad?

-Te contaré. En algún momento. De todos modos, ¿Qué venías a decirme?

-Van a haber fiestas hoy. Sólo para los "sirvientes", como tal. Cinco. Una para cada continente. ¡Nosotras estamos en la de América, por supuesto! El tema son aves. Es decir, vístete como ave. ¡Ve a vestirte, te espero fuera de tu cuarto! Ah, y esto es secreto… ni una sílaba de esto a Loki, ¿ok?

Asiento y me voy corriendo a mi cuarto. ¿Qué me pondré?

Lo primero que veo en mi cama es el vestido de fiesta con una nota anexa, escrita con la caligrafía de Alexandra. Me lo pongo. Es de color azul.

Noto que también trae dos cosas más. ¡Alas!

También me las pongo, y noto que el ave a la que represento es una guacamaya azul… como las de la película Río.

Al salir, Alexandra me está esperando.

-¡Vámonos!

Ella viste de golondrina azul (aunque el color casi pinta a morado). Empiezo a escuchar la canción…

_Vengan todas las aves…  
Con este canto especial…_

Es exactamente la de Río. Alexandra me agarra del brazo y me hala hacia adentro de la enorme sala en donde se encuentra la fiesta.

-¡Buenas noches, compatriotas de toda América!- dice el hombre en perfecto español, aunque con un acento brasileño. Quizá él sea el anfitrión de la fiesta.- ¡Demos inicio a nuestra fiesta del día de hoy! ¡A bailar, no se queden ahí parados! ¡Que todo el mundo sepa que nosotros, los americanos, sabemos dar una buena pachanga!

Y todos empezamos a bailar, especialmente moviendo mucho las caderas y las alas (brazos). Al mismo tiempo hacemos como si voláramos, mientras emitimos sonidos de ave.

Bailo con demasiada gente diferente en una misma canción.

En una de esas me da vueltas en la cabeza una sola pregunta. Con todo esto de la mejora, y yo siendo Novus… ¿Podré volar?

Volar es uno de mis muchos sueños imposibles. Ahora sería bonito que se cumpliera, y voy a intentarlo.

Extiendo los brazos y pienso en… bueno, volar.

Al instante salgo disparada volando (sí, literalmente) hacia arriba. Me pongo a articular incoherencias. La más decente…

-¡PUEDO VOLAAAAR!

Revoloteo por toda la sala, moviendo los brazos para volar por ahí. ¡Qué hermosa, esa sensación de libertad! La libertad que no poseo, por supuesto.

Una cantidad de gente me mira. Luego bailan con más ímpetu y aplauden. Yo que pensaba que la reacción de la gente al ver a alguien volar así tan de repente no sería tan normal.

Aterrizo. Me he despeinado toda.

-¡VOLASTE!- me exclama Alexandra en la cara, como si no se lo creyera.

-¡Volé, Ale, volé!

-Yo quisiera volar… pero no pue…

No la dejo ni terminar cuando la agarro de los hombros y vuelvo a despegar.

-¡AAAAAAAHHHHHH!- grita, de puro miedo.

Yo, feliz, suelto una alegre exclamación.

-¡VOLEMOS!

Alexandra mueve los brazos como si volase conmigo. Entre ambas gritamos, reímos y hacemos sonidos de ave. ¡Seguro que nuestra fiesta es la más ruidosa!

En el momento en el que la bajo, salgo volando por la ventana y así, de la fiesta.

Estoy sobrevolando todo el palacio. Es más grande de lo que imaginaba. Y desde aquí se escucha todo el ruido de las fiestas. Por supuesto… la nuestra destaca más. Decido volver para allá otra vez.

¡Exactamente el momento!

Ahora tiramos petardos y toda clase de fuegos artificiales de todos colores y formas. Estoy más que segura de que Loki se va a enterar de todo esto… y saldremos regañados (y probablemente castigados).

Otra duda surge. ¿Me haría daño aunque me quiera como esposa?

Ahí no tengo ni idea de la respuesta.

Dejo que el dulce alcohol me lleve… aunque sea menor para tomarlo.

-  
Nota de autora: ¡Hola! Esto estaba para ayer, pero se me fue la internet. ¿Qué les ha parecido? ¡Gracias, por todos los Favs, los Follows y los Reviews! Hoy tengo que estudiar bastante, pero intentaré poner el siguiente. No prometo nada. ¡Nos vemos en el próximo! Déjenme un review, que como ya ven, me animan a escaparme un ratito a escribir para publicar más rápido.


	9. Cicatrices

Todo está borroso. Veo doble y tengo un sabor ácido en la boca, la garganta me quema. ¿Qué fue lo último que recuerdo? Copas. De distintos tipos de alcohol, algunos más fuertes que otros.

Estoy en el suelo de mi alcoba. A saber por qué no he llegado a mi cama.

Lo primero que siento es un dolor fuerte, como un palpitar, en la cabeza. Parecido a mis migrañas. Lo segundo es el ardor en la espalda. Suelto un suave gemido de dolor. ¿Por qué no recuerdo nada? Eso me frustra.

Levantarme es una odisea. Mis músculos están entumecidos y no quieren funcionar.

¿Qué hora será…? Aunque eso no me interesa realmente. Necesito saber algo. Ubicarme. No hay un periódico cerca. Realmente, ¿por qué lo habría?

Argh. Pensar tanto me está fundiendo el maldito cerebro.

Rebusco entre mis cosas, las que traje el primer día cuando llegué aquí. No es mucho, pero podría encontrar algo interesante.

¡Eureka! Mi iPhone. Y mis audífonos, unos beats negros clase studio. Los audífonos no los necesito justo ahora, pero el iPhone sí.

Al desbloquearlo lo primero que encuentro son cincuenta llamadas perdidas. ¿Quién demonios me acosa tanto? (aunque eso me hace sentir querida. Alguien se acuerda de mí…)

Es mi mejor amiga. La única mejor amiga que he tenido en toda la santa vida. La única que no me ha dejado, y la única que me comprende.

Le devuelvo la llamada. Atiende al segundo ring.

-¿ANDREA?- exclama, con una mezcla de emoción, sorpresa y quién sabe qué más.

-Amelia… no grites, mujer.- murmuro con voz cansina.

-¡NO CONTESTABAS EL TELÉFONO…! ¡ME ASUSTÉ, MUCHACHA! –luego se da cuenta de que ha vuelto a gitar- Perdón.

-No ha sido tan fácil, cambiaron muchas cosas…

-¿Y qué cuentas?

-Si te dijera… es cuento para otro momento. ¿Qué se cuece por allá? Estoy muy desinformada.

-¡Hubo un levantamiento!

Trago saliva con fuerza. ¿He entendido bien? ¿Levantamiento?

-¿En… Venezuela…?

-¡Sí! ¡En varias partes del país, incluida Caracas!

Vuelvo a tragar saliva. No sé qué pensar justo ahora.

-¿Y… qué sucedió?

-Todo el mundo estaba molesto, hubo tiroteos, el país se alborotó… no estaban felices con nuestro nuevo gobernante universal.

-¿ENTONCES?- exclamo, impaciente.

-Soltaron bombas. Murió bastante gente, vinieron los… Chitauri, creo que así se llaman… y todos estaban huyendo… fue un desastre.

En ese instante me desplomo al piso de rodillas. No tengo fuerzas para mantenerme de pie, mi alma pesa demasiado. Necesito gritar, arremeter contra algo… usar la maldita violencia para destruir algo. En este punto, mis manos tiemblan de manera descontrolada.

Juro que como le ponga la mano encima a aquel dios de las mentiras….

-¿Cuá… cuáles fueron las zonas más afectadas…?- pregunto, mi voz se quiebra de manera ridícula.

-Para resumirte… Petare no existe, El Cafetal tampoco y si supieras de Santa Paula…

No, no, ¡NO! ¡Esto está tan mal…! No logro pensar coherentemente. En Petare se encontraba, la mayor parte de la población de Caracas. Y en El Cafetal y Santa Paula… vivían mis dos mejores amigos del colegio (los únicos que tenía ahí).

-¿Sabes si alguien logró escapar?

-Sólo los que estaban en trabajos lejos de sus hogares. No hubo clase, así que los que se quedaron… caput.

Ahora más que nunca necesito asesinar a alguien. Quien sea. Pero más a cierto dios, si lo veo por ahí.

-Andrea…

-Dime.

-¿Hay algún chance de que yo vaya para allá?- la pregunta me toma de sorpresa.

-…¿Por qué querrías venir? Esto es un asco.

-Cualquier cosa es mejor que mis padres y sus estupideces. Ahora están más paranoicos que de costumbre… ¡Y no tengo amigos con los que hablar! Todos me han dejado porque dicen que soy extraña. Y mi novio…

Si ella empezase a hablar de el imbécil de su novio… yo misma he querido que terminen, y ella quiere terminarle, pero él… simplemente es un imbécil. Y hace cosas de imbéciles.

-Yo sé cómo Fred es…

-Está peor que nunca. ¡Si no me ve, entenderá que me fui y no me molestará!

-Pero no podrás volver a Venezuela…

-Lo sé. Y no quiero volver.

-¿Estás segura de todo esto, Mel?

-Pondría mis manos en el fuego.

-Vale… voy a ver cómo resuelvo, ¿Te parece? Cualquier cosa que sea importante, llámame. Tengo que trabajar ahora.

-¡Chau, Andre! ¡Gracias!- se despide-.

-Chau, Mel.

Cuelga la llamada. Lo que realmente me impresiona justo ahora, es que de hecho haya habido señal telefónica aquí. Quisiera llamar a alguien más… pero sé que no puedo. Como le die a Amelia, debo trabajar.

Antes, tengo que cambiarme.

Deslizo el vestido por mis brazos y lo dejo caer. Lo doblo, y lo guardo para otra ocasión.

Me doy un tiempo para mirarme un poco. Mi cuerpo… lleno de cicatrices. Sobre todo, correazos y golpes con filos de objetos. Cada cicatriz me trae un recuerdo diferente. Ninguno de ellos suele gustarme.

Entonces me doy cuenta de que tengo una nueva. Con un objeto diferente. Lo reconozco como un látigo.

Pero algo me sorprende, (y no es el solo hecho de que esa cicatriz esté ahí) y es que pareciera que fuera medio látigo. Como si me hubiera atravesado para que me golpearan a mí.

Entiendo menos que nunca. Realmente ya no me interesa.

Logro ver otra (no tan cicatriz, realmente) nueva: Una mano en mi hombro, que me agarró demasiado fuerte. Necesito respuestas.

Para evitar seguir confundiéndome, me pongo una camisa negra de manga larga, falda del mismo color, un poco más arriba de las rodillas, medias largas (hasta la rodilla), también negras y converse. ¿De qué color creen?

Esa es la ropa con la que vine para acá… era (es) mi ropa favorita.

Tomo el iPhone y los beats (aunque no tengo idea de para qué los usaré justo ahora) y me largo de ahí, mirando fríamente a todo el mundo, como si tuviesen la culpa de mis desgracias interiores.

Veo a una rubia oxigenada mirándome (¿Quién será? Léase el sarcasmo), abre la boca para decir algo, -probablemente despectivo- sobre mí.

Ya. La persona indeseable que necesitaba para romperle el cuello….

Soy rápida, y antes de que diga algo, la tomo de la camisa y le lanzo contra la pared violentamente.

-Hoy estoy de mal humor, idiota…- le siseo con un tono gélido- Ni te atrevas a hacerme enojar o tendremos tu lindo cuellecito… -araño su cuello con mi dedo índice, abriéndole una herida bastante superficial, pero que sangra- roto.

Sonrío de manera macabra, golpeo su cabeza contra la pared de nuevo, la suelto con brusquedad y me retiro, un poco más alegre que antes.

Miro mi _manicure_ vinotinto. No me había dado cuenta de él hasta ahora.

Me encojo de hombros y sigo caminando.

Al llegar al Centro de Entrenamiento, estoy sola, lo que me da un rato para distraerme.

Escaneé el ambiente, en busca del característico arco.

Me entretuve un rato matando gente ficticia con mis flechas mortales. Luego encontré algo que captó realmente mi atención: Una cuerda.

Sonreí, recordando casa. Tomé la cuerda, me puse los beats conectados al iPhone en aleatorio y comencé a saltar la cuerda, escuchando cualquier canción.

Esto siempre logró distraerme en mis peores momentos, pero ahora era diferente. Más rápido de lo usual. Perdí la cuenta de los saltos al llegar al número 300.

Algo me hizo dejar de saltar, y fue la sorpresa de la puerta abriéndose de par en par, con un grupo grande de gente entrando. Me enredé en la cuerda, cayéndome al piso y auto-enrollándome ahí, como una crisálida. Ugh.

Serían unos adolescentes todos, como yo. Los rasgos más notables, mechones blancos en el cabello y un brillo rojizo en los ojos. Novus.

Una pequeña duda surgió en mi cabeza. Si ellos son Novus, como yo, ¿Por qué yo tengo el cabello completamente blanco, o los ojos completamente rojos, y ellos apenas mechones y sólo un atisbo en los ojos? Me hace sentir completamente extraña.

Todos entraron de manera ordenada, sin hablar, ni nada. Me miraban.

Nadie se dignó a ayudarme, hasta que una chica que debía tener unos catorce años (en apariencia) se salió de la formación y se acercó a mí. Me ayudó a levantarme, tomó un extremo de la cuerda y lo haló, haciendo que yo girara y me desenredara. Salí disparada hacia la pared.

-Gra… cias…- murmuro, algo mareada.

Lo Novus no me quitó lo torpe, según parece.

Recupero la estabilidad y me dirijo hacia la formación de los Novus. Mi voz es firme, finjo ser fría y taimada, cosa que no siento realmente.

Empiezo un discurso presentándome y hablando de pura paja que a nadie le interesa, pero suena importante. Explico más o menos qué les enseñaré y algo de lo que sé de la especie a la que pertenecemos.

A la mitad de mi discurso, la puerta vuelve a abrirse. Es Loki, pero trae a alguien. Una chica –Novus, de hecho- que parece asustada. La trae agarrada del brazo con brusquedad. Ella se está sobando la espalda.

Escucho que le dice: "Que no vuelva a repetirse", antes de empujarla al centro de entrenamiento, irse y cerrar la puerta detrás de sí.

Observo a la chica, analizándola. No tendría más de diecinueve años.

-¿Nombre?- pregunté con una ceja alzada, tono inquisitivo.

-Constanza.- responde, aburrida. Pasa y se une a la formación, mirándome, inexpresiva.

Me encogí de hombros y seguí mi discurso.

Al terminarlo, exigí a cada uno que me mostrase su destreza con las armas. Algunos eran bastante buenos, otros malos, otros fatales… y otros simplemente jamás habían visto un cuchillo en toda su vida. ¿De qué hueco salieron?

Después de eso decidí dar fin a la "clase" (sí, claro…) de hoy. Me senté en el piso, en un rinconcito y los vi irse. Cuando creí que ya no había más nadie, empecé a llorar como la gran idiota que soy.

Recordé las palabras de Amelia sobre el levantamiento. E imaginé Venezuela siendo destruida lentamente. Solté un medio grito de pura frustración. ¡Necesitaba volver a mi casa!

Una suave vocecilla me sacó de mi cabeza. Levanté la mirada y vi a la chica que me había ayudado a desenredarme de la cuerda. Era apenas un poco más baja que yo.

-¿Qué te pasa?

Decidí detallar un poco su físico. Contextura media, piel algo bronceada, cabello bastante oscuro y ojos marrones.

-Nada.- miento, inexpresiva, secando mis lágrimas con brusquedad.

-¿Segura? Nadie llora por "nada".- dice sarcásticamente. Su sarcasmo me recuerda a mí misma. Sonrío un poco.

-Nada importante, al menos. ¿Cómo te llamas?- le pregunto mirándola.

-Rocío. Soy de Argentina.

-Pareces bastante más inteligente que alguien de tu edad. ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿14?

-No, sólo 12. Pero suelen creer que soy mayor.- se encoge de hombros.

Empezamos a hablar un poco. Me doy cuenta de que nos parecemos bastante.

Aún estoy decidiendo si puedo confiar en ella o no… pero primero debo resolver otro problema. Corto nuestra actual conversación, levantándome del suelo.

-Un gusto conocerte, Rocío. Hablaremos en otro momento.- me despido.

-Adiós, Andrea.

Hago una seña con la mano y salgo del centro de entrenamiento. Camino rápido por los pasillos, cuidando no tropezar con nadie. Llega un punto en el cual estoy corriendo a toda velocidad.

He salido del palacio como tal. Estoy en el bosque, corriendo, buscando la salida de todo este laberinto.

Veo una luz… luego muchas luces.

Y me estampo contra una barrera invisible que me separa de ellas.

¿Qué demonios ha sido eso?

Vuelvo a intentar pasar, pero esa barrera me repele. Empiezo a golpearla y patearla con fuerza, desesperándome.

-¡DEJADME IR… MALDICIÓN…!- grito, al borde de la locura.

Entonces siento la electricidad y no veo más nada. Todo se vuelve negro.

-  
Nota de autora: ¡Hola, lectores! Tengo un tiempillo sin actualizar… pero es que si les confieso, que mis ánimos de escribir son nulos.

Un saludo enorme a las que comentaron, se les quiere mil. ¡Me gusta que esta historia tenga aceptación!

Tengo unas cuantas cosillas que decir.

Uno, que ya estoy de vacaciones y dependiendo de si me mandan guía de estudio, podré actualizar más seguido. Dos, que ¡Necesito una portada para esta historia! ¿Alguien sabe usar algún programa de diseño gráfico…? ¡Ayúdenme, por fi! Que yo no tengo la paciencia para eso por ahora. Tres…

¿Habéis notado que estoy aceptando personajes de la audiencia? Bueno, ahora sí lo digo más formalmente: El que quiera mandarme un personaje para que aparezca aquí, me lo puede decir por PM.

Cuatro: ¿Si hago un blog en tumblr para esta historia, lo leerían? Ahí pondría alguno que otro soundtrack, el "cast" de los personajes y una que otra cosilla.

Quinto (y último) quizá me cambie el nombre de usuario… sólo digo.

Gracias por leer, ¡Un abrazo psicológico! (¿alguien de aquí ve a German?) ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!


	10. Sueño y pesadilla

Cuando abrí los ojos, estaba en un lugar de paredes blancas, unos cuantos cuadros infantiles colgados en ellas. El olor a esterilizado se hacía paso entre mi nariz.

No necesité demasiada meditación para saber en dónde precisamente me encontraba.

Pero simplemente era imposible.

Me levanté de la camilla en la que estaba y me observé a mí misma. Todo empezó a tener un poco de sentido… Tenía el uniforme escolar puesto… y estaba en el colegio.

Vi mi reflejo en el espejo de la entrada. Cabello rubio terminando en rulos, ojos de azul grisáceo. Lentes rectangulares de montura azul.

¿Todo había sido un sueño? ¿O más bien, una horrible pesadilla? Me parecía una posibilidad casi estúpida.

Aunque… era extraño. La enfermería jamás estaba sola, y mucho menos cuando habían alumnos. Siempre había alguien de guardia.

De pronto olí dos cosas.

Una metálica que ya conocía bastante bien. Sangre.

Y el olor del fuego al consumirlo todo.

Entonces me di cuenta del rastro de sangre que salía por la puerta… lo seguí, casi desesperadamente.

Me produjo un retortijón en el estómago la escena que encontré.

Las llamas consumían mi antiguo colegio, casi en una danza embriagante. Luego estaba el olor de la carne humana siendo quemada…

Y los cadáveres sangrientos que yacían en el piso, desordenados, casi como si estuvieran dormidos.

Ahora creo que he perdido la capacidad para distinguir lo que es el sueño de la realidad.

¿Puedo ver un ambiente peor? Las caras de la gente a la que conocía, alumnos que me acompañaron, de mi promoción y de otras, profesores que me habían dado clase, y otros con los que me había tratado, nada más.

Caminé alrededor de todos.

Todos muertos. Y técnicamente era mi culpa.

-Yo te maté, ¿sabes?- digo a uno de los cuerpos inertes, apuntándolo con mi dedo índice de la mano derecha.- Y también a ti… y a ti…- empiezo a señalarlos a todos.

Pero siempre, todo puede volverse peor. Ahora lo sé.

Es cuando escucho esa risa. _Su_ risa.

Me atormenta. Me vuelve loca. Me hace querer quitarme las orejas pare evitar escucharle. Lo odio. Sí, escúchame bien, Loki Laufeyson. Te odio con todo mi ser.

Por lo que le hiciste a mi país…

Y me voy a vengar. No sé cómo, pero lo haré.

-¿Qué haces tú en mi cabeza?- pregunto, alzando la voz, la cual se quiebra al final.- ¡YA DÉJAME EN PAZ!

La risa sigue. Quiero ahorcarme a mí misma, sólo para no oírlo más…

Las murallas de mi ateísmo se derrumban cuando empiezo a murmurar.

-Dios del catolicismo… si realmente existes y estás ahí arriba… sólo llévame y acaba con mi sufrimiento…

Loki deja de reír. Ahora gruñe.

Siento una bofetada en mi mejilla. Es, probablemente, la más fuerte que me han dado en toda mi vida… y eso que tengo experiencia recibiendo golpes.

De mi boca comienza a brotar la sangre, que cae en un filo hilillo. Yo sonrío.

Luego mi visión desaparece y todo es oscuro. Sólo queda una luz. Débil, ínfima.

Y sin mi consentimiento, mis pies se apresuran a llevarme corriendo hasta ella.

Es cuando vuelvo a abrir los ojos….

Un par de verde fijos en los míos, brillando con furia.

Me doy cuenta de que lo anterior ha sido el sueño y la realidad es la que yo creía lo contrario. Por ahora, sólo sé que Loki debe estar muy enojado conmigo… Lo presiento.

Bajo la cabeza y me muerdo el labio inferior. Mi orgullo es demasiado grande como para disculparme por lo que sea que haya hecho, pero espero que interprete mi gesto como tal. Sé que por ahora, las palabras se negarán a salir de mi boca.

-¿Así que pensabas que podrías escapar?- dijo fríamente. Me produjo un escalofrío, como la primera vez que sentí su tacto sobre mi piel.- ¿Es que no sabes que te puedo encontrar donde sea que vayas a esconderte? Y todo por esto. –estiró un dedo y lo llevó a mi cuello, apenas tocándolo.

Otro escalofrío.

-¡Maldición, mírame cuando te estoy hablando!- me grita, tomando mi barbilla bruscamente, obligándome a verle.- ¡¿Por qué querrías escapar?! ¡Te he tratado prácticamente como una diosa! Eres una malagradecida. Así serán todos los humanos, ¿no?

Estoy temblando de rabia.

-Nunca vas a escapar. ¿Entendido? ¡Nunca! Como ninguno de los venezolanos que fueron mi objetivo.

Eso terminó de colmar mi ira. Ahora, cólera incontrolable exudaba de mi ser.

-¡Tú! ¡¿Cómo pudiste?! ¡Eso fue genocidio! ¡Dime, ¿qué te hicieron?! ¡¿Qué te hizo mi país para que tú los mataras de esa manera?!

Me da una bofetada igual de fuerte que la de mi sueño (pesadilla, realmente).

-_Nunca_ me alces la voz. Aún eres mi esclava y yo tu amo. Pero, ¿acaso no te enteraste? Ellos se buscaron su propia suerte. Después de todo, son las consecuencias que trae haberse rebelado. No quiero que los demás países piensen que oponerse a mí es una buena idea… así que debía aniquilar a los que empezaron.

No hablo. Mi voz fue consumida por aquella bofetada.

Oigo una especie de sonido proveniente de un Chitauri en la puerta. Loki parece entenderlo y se aleja de mí, diciendo algo más antes de retirarse.

-Parece que Chile le siguió el ejemplo a Venezuela. Iré a… controlarlos. Luego finalizaremos esta charla. Ahora vete a tu habitación y no salgas de ahí hasta que yo te lo indique. Estás castigada.

Asiento, aún silente y camino hacia mis aposentos, cabeza gacha y ojos con una mirada casi muerta.

Al llegar, me tiro a la cama, conecto los audífonos al iPhone, pongo una canción triste y empiezo a llorar. De vez en cuando golpeo la almohada, grito contra ella o pateo la cama.

¿Por qué a mí?

Creo que mi deseo de regresar a mi vida anterior es casi tan fuerte como la tristeza que siento.

Esa tampoco era precisamente el cielo, pero mucho mejor que ésta en varios sentidos.

Recuerdo cuántas veces deseé que algo pasara y me alejara de ella. Oh, qué tonta fui, pienso ahora. ¿Habrá un Dios del catolicismo en el cielo? ¿Existirá un karma?

No lo sé… pero si ambos existen, les pido perdón por ser tan estúpida.

Nota de autora: ¡Estoy viva! Vamos, que todos los tiros me han salido por la culata y apenas tengo dos días libres a la semana con computadora, en la que la puedo usar máximo dos horas… Estoy bastante complicada para publicar.

A ver, esto no es lo que prometí que escribiría como continuación. Eso vendrá luego. Decidí retrasarlo un poco por falta de ideas… tengo un bloqueo enorme con esta historia.

Sus reviews son muy apreciados. Y créanme, las ganitas de publicar aquí se me suben cada vez que los leo. Sólo parece que el tiempo corre en mi contra.

Intentaré poner a los personajes que faltan en el capítulo siguiente, ¿vale?

Ya tenemos portada y blog de tumblr… pero ambos links los tengo en la otra PC, así que se los pondré para el próximo capítulo.

Consideren ésto como mi regalito carnavalero para ustedes.

Gracias por seguir leyendo.


End file.
